


Serene

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Prostitution, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In exchange for a sizeable donation, perhaps we could interest you in one of our girls...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of Yugi-Oh do not belong to me. However, it was my idea to name Yugi’s mom Hoshi, as uncreative as that is. XD I also coin the name Oedipusshipping.  
> 

Seto hated the holidays. Everybody and their brother twice-removed came to him asking for donations. All of the organizations he wanted to give donations to were already receiving them. Unfortunately, he still had to go through each proposal and formally reject every single one.

He raised his brow at one particular bit of mail. “Holidays-4-U Incorporated?” This was a new one, and it sounded shady to boot. His first instinct was to throw it away, but he knew he had to open it in case it was a legitimate business. Mokuba would yell at him if he managed to find the discarded envelop and tell him he wasn’t being thorough in his work. Sometimes he really hated his job. “In exchange for your generosity we will provide to you any of our following services, as listed on the accompanying disc.” That was another new one. Most of these places only said they would put his name on some unimportant list of donators or mention his name at some event he wouldn’t be attending. He may even get a plaque.

Big whoop.

Seto popped the CD into a small invention of his. It checked for viruses before the disc ever saw his hard-drive. He wasn’t vain enough to believe that his virus protection program was completely full-proof. When the CD came out clean, he finally allowed it into his computer.

The program that loaded was decently high tech. Whoever they were, they took some pride in their coding, and Seto could respect that.

Seto knew from the moment that the little man appeared on the screen that he was going to be annoying. The virtual character was done up in that typical Jeeves style. It made Seto want to slap someone.  
“Welcome to Holidays-4-U Gift Guide!” the man said jovially and, thankfully, without an accent. “I’m Darby, and I will be your guide today. I will be taking you on a grand tour of—”

Seto bypassed most of the little man’s speech by clicking on the menu commands. To his amusement, Darby seemed to become flustered. He found the ‘gift’ list and began to scroll through the many women. It was set up like a catalog. He could have been furniture shopping.  
His mouse clicked away, going by page after page of girls wearing too much make-up and body glitter, practically non-existence and tasteless clothes, and even more ridiculous hair. Seto was ready to eject the disk from disgust.

His cursor stopped. Gray-blue eyes only a shade darker than Mokuba’s were staring at him. The virtual guide looked panicked and tried to close the page, but Seto clicked on the annoying man and tossed him aside. This girl was different from the others. She wore no glitter or face paint except for a bit of light pink lipstick. Her hair wasn’t in any odd or outrageous style. Nor was she doing any of those lewd poses. She even appeared to be all natural.

What was she doing here?

The guide came crawling back, properly chastised. “This is Serene. We won’t be holding on to her for much longer,” he announced as her picture slideshow started up. She was wearing the Santa outfit that the girls at school sometimes wore during this time of year, even the tall platform boots. There were pictures of her holding kittens and puppies, of her walking in the snow, and one of her kneeling down to pick up a red maple leaf with her knees bent and panties kept out of view. They were the signs of a proper upbringing.  
“It’s like looking at a clothing commercial,” Seto commented to himself.

Something about ‘Serene’ intrigued him. He wondered if she was really an adult, she looked young and too innocent. For some reason, her demeanor felt familiar, her smile tugged at him like he’d seen it before. “Serene...” She didn’t choose a hokey name like Tempest or Passion, but one meaning calm and tranquil.  
It was... Charming.

His cursor had moved to her price tag before he could register the action. It was a joke how low it was. She really wasn’t getting a lot of business, which came as a surprise since he thought old perverts would love girls like this. She was still schoolgirl material.

“I can’t believe I’m even considering this.” But it had been a while since he had been able to release his... frustrations. Finding a girl who would keep her mouth shut wasn’t easy. Too many would attempt to get pregnant as well.

Seto took note of her product number, closed the window, then called the company donation number on his personal cell. His signal went to his private satellite, assuring that it couldn’t be traced by anyone who didn’t have access to said satellite. “Holidays-4-U Donation Center, this is Magic. Would you like to make a contribution for a free gift?” Seto rolled his eyes since there was no one to see. At least they were a discreet business. He gave the necessary information and wired them the money through an anonymous account.  
“Do you know the product number of the free gift you wish to receive?” Seto swallowed and took a breath to steady his nerves. He already gave the money. He may as well see this through.  
“Number 583056, Serene.”

 

Serene was scheduled to arrive Friday evening. Seto couldn’t remember the last time he had both nerves and excitement rushing adrenaline through his veins.

“Mokuba, are you ready to go yet?”  
“I’m ready!” shouted the boy as he ran down the stairs with his backpack and a rolled up sleeping bag. He was going to a friend’s house for a sleepover and he wouldn’t return until Sunday evening. “You’re eager to get rid of me today.” An impish grin spread across his cherubic face. “Oh, I get it! You have a gi~rl coming over! It’s about time!”  
“Get in the car!” snapped his brother. Mokuba laughed and ran outside to climb into the waiting vehicle. Seto climbed into the driver’s seat soon after and took off.

“So, who is she?” Mokuba poked at his brother’s arm.  
“I’m not having anyone over,” Seto stated with firm convection. It didn’t fool his younger sibling for a second.  
“Oh come on. You only ever rush me out when you’re planning to get your freak on!”  
“You are hanging around that mutt and his shark friend too much!” He never thought his brother would talk like that to him. It had to be the ill-spoken blond and the fin-head’s fault!  
“Stop trying to change the subject.”  
“There is nothing here to discuss,” Seto ground out.  
“Just remember to tell me about her when I get back home.” The rest of the trip was quiet, as quiet as a car with a giggling preteen and a sulking teenager could be. Seto was almost glad to see his brother jump out the car as soon as they had arrived.

“Bye, big brother! Have fun!” Mokuba shouted over his shoulder.  
“Get going! And don’t say a word about this!” His little brother ran off laughing. Seto sighed. “He’s growing up too fast.”

Even after that, Seto couldn’t get back to the manor fast enough.

Seto waited for her in his home office. It was the most comfortable place for him to greet guests and business associates. He didn’t see why it would be any different with his ‘free gift’. The thought brought her image to mind. In spite of his earlier reservations, he found his body responding.

There was a soft knock on his door. “Come in.” Sharp blue eyes watched and waited, like a dragon waiting for its prey.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoshi felt like a nervous wreck. The dress she was wearing felt too short and the small purse she clutched to her bosom wasn’t any comfort. When she finally reached the mansion she had been bowled over by how rich the owner must be. The few customers she’d had so far were well off but nowhere near THIS well off. She shuddered and tried not to think about how those old men had touched her. They had wanted her to do all kinds of disgusting things, and she could understand why they were embarrassed to pull their pants down. None of them had known what they were doing either. It had hurt.

She reached the door that the man wearing black with sunglasses had directed her to and paused. She swallowed before knocking. “Come in.” Oh, that wasn’t the voice of an elderly man. She wasn’t sure if that was better or worse, but she’d know soon enough.

Hoshi made sure her dress was on straight then stepped inside the lavish office. But the expensive carpets, drapes, and paintings didn’t catch her eye. Behind a polished Oak desk was a handsome young man with intense blue eyes. She felt a tremble go through her body. It had been so long since someone had looked at her like he was now.

The young man stood and walked around the desk, his long strides bringing him to her in short order. He was tall, at least six feet. She felt like a child next to him. “So you’re Serene.” His voice was deep and rumbled in his chest like a great beast. It should have been intimidating, but she found herself more attracted instead. She could feel an embarrassed blush burn her cheeks. He reached up and brushed his fingers through her hair, lifting it away from her neck. It was a large, strong hand but soft. His touch was nice on her skin.

He pulled her closer and their lips met in a firm embrace. She could taste his strength and youth, it made her moan and feel weak in the knees.  
It must have pleased the young man because his next words came out in a purr. “On the desk.” She nodded and walked over to the large table, feeling off-balanced and unsteady on her feet. She placed her purse to the side then made to bend over the expensive wood. “Not that way.” She turned around and lifted herself to sit on the dark surface instead. “Lie back.”

Hoshi’s heavy breasts proved that they were natural with how they laid on top, falling a little to the sides as if inviting the man to embrace her. That blue gaze burned into her like fire, making her tremble. Embarrassed by her reaction, she looked elsewhere and took notice of a plaque on the wall.

Kaiba Seto.

“What a strong name.” She hadn’t intended for that to be said out loud, but the words rolled off her tongue before they could be stopped.  
“Heh, you’re the first to say that.” Kaiba stepped in between her spread legs. His fingers caught the zipper on the front of her dress and slowly began to guide it down.

Hoshi’s breath caught as he spread the slinky material open. Warm palms slid over her breasts, surprisingly gentle considering the power that radiated from his every pore.

Kaiba pulled away to pluck the single pink rose from an elegant vase on the corner of the table. He lightly ran the supple petals down her body. He started at her neck, then felt down to circle around each of her breasts in turn. It made Hoshi moan and bite her lip, but the rose didn’t stop there. Kaiba continued across her flat stomach, then lower. A smirk formed on his handsome face. “The color matches.”  
“Ah!” He slid the rose between her legs, the petals kissing her wet lower lips.

It was a strange feeling to have the rose rubbing her that way down there, but she couldn’t help the bucking of her hips or the blush in her cheeks either. “K-Kaiba-sama!” A chuckle rumbled in his chest as he dipped down and kissed her throat.  
“Beautiful.”

The rose was placed back in the vase, glistening with her honey. He kissed her again, stealing every breath she ever had or thought of having. He pushed the last of her dress off, leaving it as a too small cover on the desk. His teeth nibbled her lip. “Condom.”  
“My purse.” The clutch bag was dragged over. Hoshi dug out one of the many condoms inside. She blushed as she gazed up at him, opening the square foil with her teeth. His eyes became impossibly hungry as he watched her while opening his slacks to allow his eager shaft freedom.

Her eyes widen and she gasped at the sight. “This might be too small,” she said without thinking. Kaiba laughed. He caressed her face with the back of his hand, obviously amused.  
“If not there’s some in my desk.” Hoshi blushed at the implication. She supposed the blue eyed man had to be used to this reaction. Why he had to request her services at all were a wonder.

The first condom wouldn’t roll onto the thick length at all. Kaiba reached behind her and opened the central desk drawn and removed a larger foil square. It hit her has funny that it was the same brand she had chosen to bring.

The latex smoothly hugged the erection. She lightly stroked over it for a moment, awed at the weight and fullness in her hands. Kaiba nibbled over her neck and kissed her ear. “Kaiba-sama...” Her heart was pounding so hard in her breasts. She never thought any of the customers would treat her so kindly.  
“Lie back.” She nodded and did as he asked.

Kaiba’s large hands settled on her hips. She pulled in a nervous breath as the blunt head nudged over her lips, almost as if teasing them. Then he rocked his hips, thrusting effortlessly inside, making her arch and cry out. “Aah!” He moaned as he sunk all the way to the hilt. His hand slid from her hips and across her stomach until each palm settled on a breast. Kaiba kneaded and teased them as he began to slide out and thrust in hard and fast. “Yaa!”

Hoshi clung to the desk as her body bounced from the power in the young man’s hips. “Oh God! God!” He dipped down and purred in her ear.  
“That’s a nice name to be called.” He caught her lips in another kiss. She wrapped her arms around the broad shoulders, kissing back with everything she had. She could feel the muscles under his skin working as he drove into her.  
“More! Please more!”

He gave her more. Hoshi thought she was going to go insane from the sensations. She felt her climax coiling inside her belly, the feeling the only thing anchoring her to reality anymore. The rest of her felt like it was flying high, stars and colors were in her eyes. “Kaiba!” she screamed as her peak hit, cascading into her like water from a broken dam.  
“Ngh!” He hugged her tight as he came, his cum filling the condom.

They laid there on the desk, panting for breath and still exchanging kisses. Hoshi nuzzled his hands as he combed his fingers through her sweat-damp hair.

“Mm, I’m ready for round two.” She squeaked in surprise as he picked her up in his arms without any warning. She must hardly weigh as much as a feather to him.

Hoshi clung to him as he carried her to his bed. She knew it was a selfish wish, but she hoped Kaiba would keep her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no see! :D  
> The next chapter won't take nearly as long, promise. :P  
> Meanwhile, enjoy this [concept cover art](http://dawneastpoint.tumblr.com/post/166617833503/title-serene-this-is-the-concept-for-the-cover). It's only a sketch right now, but I'll finish it soon.

The report was simple and straight to the point—The police were investigating Holidays-4-U Incorporated. The only surprise was that the company had stayed under the radar for as long as it did. No matter, it was simple to erase all traces of his involvement.

There was only one thing Seto needed to see to, and a single phone call took care of the arrangements.

He knew, of course, that he didn’t have to do anything beyond erasing the evidence that he had even known of their existence, but she wouldn’t leave the back of his mind. He would think of her unexpectedly, some small thing would remind him of her. Since their first meeting, he had requested her for several more occasions. It amazed him that she looked genuinely happy to see him each time.

In the cutthroat business of the corporate world, he knew how to spot the fake smiles and pleasantries. Serene was real.  
It was… liberating.

He wouldn’t allow her to tumble down and break with that worthless company.  
She was his.  
He would make it so.

He received his reports.  
He did his meetings.  
He obtained his deliveries.

By evening when he finally returned home to his manor, his bed had been outfitted with the usual Egyptian fiber sheets, and a fruit and meat tray with a chilled wine was set out on the bedside table.  
Using his connections he had the usual Holidays-4-U driver replaced by one of his own hires. Someone not in the habit of talking.

Seto’s responsibilities were done for the day. He leaned back in his seat and waited.

When Serene arrived she was in a blue satin dress with subtle frilled edges. It was cute on her, but he wanted to play a different game today. Business could wait until later, right now it was time to indulge in their pleasure.

He waved her forward until she was close enough to pull onto his lap. She giggled in that playful way she had that made tingles run down his spine, and she wrapped slender arms around his neck. “You look well today,” she commented before dropping kisses along his brow and jaw.  
“I am.” He squeezed her hips. She was doing better compared to when they first met. She had been a frightened fawn, scared and abused. Now she was a sleek and assured doe who wasn’t afraid to make her wants clear.

Seto reached into a drawer and pulled out a custom accessory: Pastel jewels, lace, silk, and fluff made up a pair of elaborately decorated cat ears on a lovely hairband. “For you.”  
“Oh, it’s adorable!” She let the band be slipped onto her head. “Nyaa!”

He threaded his fingers in her hair, petting her before cupping the back of her head to pull her in for a kiss. Her soft body melted against him and she moaned, more felt than heard.

“Nyaa…” She meowed as she started to kiss and lick him all over his face and neck. Kaiba held her round hips and grounded their crotches together, making her moan as her clit was stimulated. “You’re already so hard, nyaa.”

The young man grabbed double handfuls of her shapely ass and stood like he was carrying nothing more than a stuffed toy. She squealed a little in joy and hugged him as he handled her so easily. Seto walked them to his bed where there were more presents laid out for her on the expensive sheets.

Wide eyes took in the matching collar, and a fluffy tail with a thin butt plug. She blushed. “Oh, I’ve never used something like that before. He nuzzled here soft cheek.  
“You’ll enjoy it,” he assured her.

The CEO sat her on the bed and reached for the slender, bejeweled collar. It was padded on the inside with soft materials for her comfort. She tilted her head back a little as he fitted it onto her slim neck, the jewels matching with her pale flesh well. “Beautiful.” He traced a finger down the front of her throat, over the large lavender gem in the center, and continued downward to her breasts. The nipples were standing up, tenting the thin material of her dress.  
“Thank you, nyaa.”

“On your hands and knees. I’ll prepare you for your tail, you can’t be a proper kitten without one.” He pick the accessory up along with a small tube she hadn’t noticed before. He flipped the lid open and squeezed the lube onto the plug end.

Serene swallowed with a bit of nervousness then turned around onto her hands and knees as instructed, her round bottom waving in front of the young man’s gaze.

He rubbed and squeezed one of her hot cheeks with his free hand before sliding his hand under her dress to reach the top of her laced underwear, then he slowly peeled them down. Today they were a soft blue that happened to match her new toys rather well. He slid them down her well-formed, milky thighs and only stopped at her knees long enough for one leg to be maneuvered out of them. The bundle was tossed somewhere behind Seto’s back.

Serene was blushing more fiercely than she had at any of their other sessions, and she was suddenly glad that she had washed herself thoroughly before their appointment. He had played with her ass before, but not like this.

Seto’s large hand kept kneading her butt cheek, then she felt his tongue lap over the small of her back. “Aah…” Her hips naturally rocked back and up towards him. There was an amused sound from his throat before she felt that tongue lap over her exposed bud. “Ah!” She was shocked that he had licked there of all places, and Seto merely chuckled again. She considered protesting, Seto hadn’t forced her to continue anything she wasn’t comfortable with so far, but then she felt that hot muscle slowly wiggle inside her arse. “Aa!” Her hands fisted in the sheets. “Th-that feels so strange!” He kept moving his tongue, imitating how he would be fucking her soon with his big cock in her wet pussy. Her honey was already flowing out, dripping onto the luxurious bedspread. Her toes curled and she rocked back more. She was feeling warm inside now, the strange feeling having given way to a weird pleasure that made her tummy flutter with butterflies.

That tongue disappeared and something else was pressing at her virgin entrance. “N-nh…” The silicon plug was carefully slipped into her prepared ass until it was inserted all the way to its base. The soft, fluffy material of the tail brushed over her back.

“There, now you’re a proper kitten.” Seto released the tail and petted over her narrow back. “My pretty kitty.”  
“N-nyaa,” she answered with a wiggle of her hips.  
“One final present, little kitten,” Seto added before there was a soft click, and the plug began vibrating.  
“Aah! Oh my god! Seto!” Her arms lost their strength and she let the front of her body drop to the bed so she could hug it, press into it for support. Her hips were jerking, and the tail kept brushing over her sensitize skin. “Seto! Seto!”

The CEO pulled away. She watched with teary eyes as he undressed himself, discarding the pieces of his affluent suit at his feet as if there were ordinary cloth. Seeing his naked, powerful form filled her with even more desire, and she managed to reach a hand out to him. “Seto, please.” He took her hand in his, lifted it to his lips to kiss her knuckles.  
“I wouldn’t leave my pet uncared for.”

Moments later she had been rolled onto her back, heaving chest making her heavy breasts rise with every breath. Seto settled himself between her long legs and he continued to pet over every inch of her like he was grooming a long-haired cat. When those long, skilled fingers reached her trimmed patch of pubic hair he gently threaded his fingers through it until he was able to reach that part of her that was weeping for the young, healthy male to mate her and mate her hard. He teased her clit, petting it and gently flicking the bud as he had learned in just the way to get her off best. Combined with the vibrating plug, she was squirming and crying out like a virgin. “Oh god! Oh god!”  
“How noisy. You must really want to play with me, little kitten,” the young man joked as he snaked his other hand down to push a finger into her hungry pussy.  
“NYAA!”

Serene arched off the bed and clawed at the sheets. She had never had so much of her body stimulated at once before, she was going crazy with the pleasure. “Seto! Please!”  
“Go ahead, I’m watching.”

She came, gushing out her sweet juices all over his hand and her ass. Her whole body shuddered as the waves of ecstasy kept crashing through her from head to the tips of her fingers and toes.

The butt plug was clicked off after a moment to let her come down off of her high.

She panted and lifted a heavy arm to wipe sweat from her eyes. “Wow… that was… that was amazing.”  
“Glad to hear it, kitten.” When Serene opened her eyes again, it was in time to watch Seto lick her ejaculation from his elegant hand. She swallowed and licked her lips, her throat suddenly feeling dry. “You look thirsty. Would my pretty kitten like some milk?”  
“Yes, nyaa, please give me master’s milk.”

It wasn’t long before she was on her knees again, this time with her face in Seto’s lap. He big cock was standing tall, hot and pulsing with blood. His musk was especially strong today and the smell of it made her shiver. “Delicious,” she mewled before she guided the hard dick into her mouth, moaning as the flavor hit her tongue. She took it all the way down, the throbbing erection sliding down her throat like it was meant to be sheathed there.

Seto continued petting her as his kitten, watching as her luscious lips slid back and forth on his cock. The few women he had tried before couldn’t deep throat him because of his size, both length and thickness, but Serene was the best by leagues. He enjoyed seeing her neck swell each time she swallowed him until her nose nestled in his hair. “Cute.”

He had a brief thought where he wondered if her husband, who he had learned passed some years ago, had been similar. If that was where she had gotten her practice because it didn’t seem to have been a skilled she gained while working for her soon to be defunct company. Seto knew that by nature he was a jealous man, but in this case he was grateful that she had come to him prepared. It was why their first session had gone so well.

The teen CEO stretched forward with his long reach to manipulate the cat tail. Serene moaned around her full mouth. “Good kitty.” He rocked the plug and relished how she arched and bucked without losing track of her own task. She really was such an amazing woman, nothing like anyone else he had met.

She started to make adorable whimpers, gazing up at him with her big, doleful eyes. “Do you want your milk now?”  
“Mm!”  
“Make sure to drink it all.” It was her only warning when he allowed his orgasm to come, releasing his hold that he kept on it with pure strength of will that had been forged in the cutthroat boardrooms.

Her throat swelled with her gulps, and she really didn’t let a drop spill. When his cock finally stopped gushing spurt after spurt of thick cum, she slowly pulled back to sit up on her knees. She licked her lips, then with her hands loosely balled into paws, she rubbed her face with them. “Nyaa milk, yummy milk.”

“Heh.” The young man traced her lower lip with a finger, observing how she shivered with pent up need. This was just the appetizer, they both needed more.  
So much more.

“I have to reward such a good kitten,” he declared before helping her to lie down on her back for a moment’s reprieve, and he placed himself between her legs again once he had rolled on a condom. However, he was still in the mood to tease his kitten. Seto dragged over a pillow and propped it under her hips before he dipped down, his mouth latching onto the inside of a sweet thigh and sucking.  
“Ooh!” Her hands gripped the pillow under her head, her simmering grey-blue eyes watched from between her hefty boobs. He smirked against the meaty flesh before he gave her thigh a nip. “Aah!”

Seto migrated towards her groin but skipped over where she wanted his attention the most to nibble and suck on her other thigh. It wouldn’t be proper not to treat the twin the same way. There were also the other twins that had been begging for his attention with their perky peaks, too.

He nipped his way towards her crotch again, and laughed when she groaned her protest as he sat up instead. Her flushed cheeks puffed out in a charming pout. “Just a moment, kitten, you’ll have your reward.” He shifted his position to extend both arms and grasped her lovely breasts at the same time he finally put his mouth to her impatiently waiting pussy.  
“Oh, yes!”

He licked and lapped at her slick walls, and tenderly tugged on her lower lips with his own. His hands squeezed and rubbed, kneading the heavy jugs between pinching and pulling those begging nipples.

“Seto! So good! You’re so good!” She wrapped her legs around his broad shoulders. She tossed her head, her eyes rolled back from the new high he was giving her. She felt it building and coiling in her belly, but she still wanted more. “Seto, please! I want your cock! Give me your cock, I need it!”

He took her clit into his mouth one more time, giving it a strong suck, making her scream pure desire, before he finally complied. His chin was covered in her honey when he was in Serene’s view again, and he looked as satisfied as the cat who had gotten the canary.

“Here comes your reward, pretty kitten.” His dick was hard and dripping again, bobbing between his legs as he shifted into a better position. “I’ll feed you all you can eat,” he promised before the smooth, blunt head kissed her slit.  
“Mm, yes, please. Feed me, Master, nyaa.”

He nudged his sharp hips forward, and that glorious head pushed inside her more than ready pussy. “Yes,” she cried even as she arched off the bed again. His shaft slid in deep, touching her in ways that only such a large cock could. “So much, I’m so full, nyaa!”

Once he had sunken in as far as he could go, he rotated his hips, making his length move inside her. Serene cried out some more and she kicked her legs before folding them tight, her toes curling in the ruined bedsheets. Seto simply watched for a few long moments, watched as her beautiful breasts heaved with her gasping breaths, watched as the pearls of sweat rolled over her smooth body. Even how her hair stuck to her face and neck was artful.

Seto waited for her to settle again before he really moved, pulling his hips back to almost the head before slowly—slowly so he could watch her complain that he wasn’t doing it like she wanted him to, slowly he sunk back inside her tight, wet heat. She hugged his erection so perfectly when she was this far gone, her pupils blown wide when her eyes were open, her lips red from friction from her own biting.

“Please, Master, please! Nyaa, please fuck me harder and faster!”

How could he resist such a precious request? He anchored his hands on Serene’s hips and gave her exactly what she wanted.

“AAAHHH!”

He slammed into her again and again, not giving her body a break between them. Fast and hard was what she wanted, and it was exactly what she was going to get. “Look at you,” he groaned more to himself, and she was probably too far gone to hear him anyway. “Like I’d let anyone take you from me.” He slipped one hand to her taut belly, feeling how his cock was moving inside her slim frame. He spoke up this time. “How about I fill you up? Fill you up so much you’ll know nothing but me.” Hazy eyes gazed up at him, she was smiling and reaching for him, happy to comply with whatever he said. He laughed and changed their position, pulling her up and onto his lap, using his full body strength to make her bounce.

“Master! Master!” Serene hugged the young man around his neck, his body bouncing without her own power behind it. She was completely wrecked and didn’t care.  
“Go head, pretty kitty, whenever you’re ready,” he purred into her ear. Her manicured and polished nails dug into his shoulders, leaving crescents.  
“MASTER!”

Seto felt her slender form seize up as it did when she was about to orgasm, and at that same moment he pulled out the plug and held her hips down tight on his pulsing cock.

She threw her head back, screaming and climaxing harder than she ever had before. Her honey gushed out between them, spraying all over their legs and the abused bed beneath.

He bucked his hips twice more before he came again, pumping the condom full, his own body trembling as he held her close against his larger frame.

For several minutes only their gasps and pants could be heard in the lavish quarters. Once Seto had some semblance of motor function back, he carefully shifted far enough apart to let his now soft cock slide out of her. He laid Serene down on a dry part of the bed as he took care of throwing the condom away before lying down with her. She curled up against him, and with great satisfaction he draped his limbs over her precious form.

They rest for some time, dozing off after their amazing session, until Serene stirred. She was mussed and looked ravishing.

“Kaiba-sama, I really should get ready to go back.” She definitely needed a bath before she returned to the company. However, Seto tightened his arms around her small waist.  
“Your employer is being raided by the police right now.” She gasped in shock. “I received word last night, so I arranged for you to be here.” He tasted over her slender neck again, he could feel the muscles constrict as she swallowed.  
“What…what am I going to do…?” Her voice trembled from both his teasing and her concern of her rapidly changing situation. It stirred a need to protect her, similar to when his brother was worried over something.

Seto kneaded her full breast with his palm, watching as she pulled in a breath and bit her lip. “You will work for me, I’m in need of a tea server at my meetings.” Gray-blue eyes opened in surprise, then her brow furrowed in concern. “We will discuss it in length later.” He rolled them over, keeping himself between her heavenly thighs.  
“Oh!” She held onto him for the short ride before relaxing back against the bed. “A-alright, nyaa.”

He could see her hesitance, and he couldn’t find fault with it. He would just have to convince her to see things his way, and he knew he could accomplish that easily. He leaned down to kiss her, felt how she was melting all over again.

He always got what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
